Packet networking is a form of data communication in which data packets are routed from a source device to a destination device. Packets can be networked directly between a source node and a destination node, or the packets can be relayed through a number of intermediate nodes.
A wireless network can include a wireless device being connected to a network through a base station that is wired to the network. The wireless device can transmit data packets that are received by the base station and then routed through the network. The wireless network can include many base stations that are each wired to the network.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art mesh network that includes a gateway 110 connecting a client device 140 to a network (internet) 100 through fixed access nodes 120, 130. The connections between the gateway 110 and the access nodes 120, 130 can be wireless. Additionally, the connection between the access nodes 120, 130 and the client 140 can be wireless. Wireless connections typically are subject to conditions that can make the connections unreliable. Such conditions include fading, multi-path and signal interference. Additionally, the client 140 can roam. Therefore, the optimal routing conditions between the client 140 and the gateway 110 can vary, requiring the routing to be updated over time. Roaming of the client 140 typically requires the client 140 to include specialized software or hardware.
Some mesh networks can additionally include mobile access nodes. Mobile access nodes add another layer of complexity because optimal routes continually change for access nodes that are mobile.
It is desirable to have a wireless mesh network that includes fixed and mobile access nodes, that continually analyzes the quality of routing paths through the wireless mesh network, and selects an optimal path from among all available routing paths. It is additionally desirable that clients be able to roam between access nodes without being required to include specialized hardware and/or software.